NanaCooper
by Yami584
Summary: The worlds of Nanbaka and Sly Cooper collid when Jyugo meets the thieving raccoon Sly Cooper. Together they begin to hunt down the Fiendish Five, recover the pages to the Thievius Raccoonus, and try to find Jyugo's friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody. It's Yami584 here. My mind is like a wonderland of fanfic ideas. I just can't contain them for very long. I hope you give this new one a fare try.**  
 **Now let's get this party started right!**

* * *

 _Paris, France_  
 _4:20 am,_

Running along the roof tops of the city of love was a dark figure. He carried a cane in his right hand which had a hook on the end of it. When he approached a chimney he struck it with the cane destroying it.  
When he approached a ledge he pressed his back against the wall and proceeded to move along it. At the corner of the ledge was his target. The Paris police department.  
As the figure jumped onto the police stations sign his appearance was made clear. It was a raccoon with a blue shirt and hat. He wore a black thief's mask and blue shoes.  
On his back was a red backpack, but this was no ordinary thief. This was the famous Sly Cooper. And tonight he was on a mission. He stood on the roof of the police station and took out what looked like Binoculars.  
When he placed them to his eyes a small screen popped up showing a turtle wearing glasses.

"Sly! Come in! Sly! Do you read me?!" The nerdy turtle yelled. Sly rolled his eyes at the turtles whining.

"Yeah. I read you. loud and...very loud." The raccoon answered.

"Sorry. I'm a little nervous. Breaking into police headquarters does that."

"Get over it Bentley your safe in the van. I'm the thief here-I've got to steal that file from inspector Carmelita Fox."

"Well count on me to be your eyes and ears buddy. Got there security system totally scoped. To get inside your gonna have to go through that air vent." Sly focused his Binoc-U-Com on the vent in question.

"Alright I'm going in." Suddenly the screen switched from Bentley to a pink hippo.

"And don't forget you got me at the wheel sly." The large pink hippo said. "All you got to do is grab the file and get back to the van. We'll do the rest."

"Just keep that engine running Murray. I'll be down in no time." Sly put his Binoc-U-com back into his backpack. "Alright guess it's show ti-" Before he could finish his sentence there was a massive flash of white light.  
"What the hell?!" The light lasted for a minute before vanishing. Sly brought out his Binoc-U-com again. "Did you guys see that weird light?"

"How could we have missed it?!" Bentley stated sarcastically. "What ever that light was it gave off a massive amount of energy. I wonder wha-wait. I'm picking something up on my radar. There's someone on the roof with you!"  
Sly scanned the roof before seeing someone-or something truly odd.

"What the heck is that?" The raccoon asked himself.

Laying on the roof was what looked like a hairless ape. He wore a prisoners uniform. He was bare foot and had shackles on his ankles, wrists and neck. On his left cheek was the number 15 tattooed on it.  
His hair was black with red at the end of the streaks. As he began to stir he opened his eyes to reveal that his right eye was pink and his left one was blue.  
This was no mere prisoner though. This was prisoner 15 of building 13 of the greatest prison in the world. Nanba. He's also known as Jyugo. Jyugo sat up and began to rub his aching head with a groan.  
As his vision started returning to focus he quickly realized he wasn't in his cell.

"Were am I?" He asked himself. When he looked behind him he saw a familiar looking tower that he saw in magazines and on TV. "Isn't that the Eiffel Tower? How did I end up in Paris?"  
Jyugo tried to remember what happened, but all he could remember was hanging out in his cell with-Jyugo's eyes widened in horror as he realized something horrible. He was alone.  
He stood up and looked around franticly for his friends, but they were nowhere to be seen. "Uno, Rock, Nico! Where are y-" His cries where suddenly silenced as he was forcefully pulled back by what felt like a hook and his mouth was covered by a hand.

"Keep it down or we'll both be caught." The unknown man said. Jyugo pushed himself free and turned to face his assailant, but what he saw was completely shocking.  
Standing in front of him wearing clothes and caring a cane with the hook that pulled him was a human sized walking, talking-

"A tanuki?!" Jyugo cried. Sly stared at him dumbfounded.

"What'd you call me?" Sly asked confused.

"Your a tanuki right?" Sly kept looking at him confused before turning to talk to Bentley through his ear piece.

"Bentley. What the heck's a tanuki?"

"Hang on I'm looking it up now." His turtle friend answered. After a few seconds he found what he was looking for. "Ok it says here a tanuki is a Japanese creature of legend the could glide threw the air by-'snicker'."

"Bentley?"

"They can glide threw the air by using there-" While Sly was talking to Bentley Jyugo kept starring at the strange creature in confusion. Suddenly the raccoon got this shocked and disgusted look on his face.

"I do not do that! I do not glide by using my-stop laughing Bentley! It's not funny! I can here you laughing Murray!"

"Now who's being loud?" Jyugo stated with a sweat drop. Sly turned his attention back to Jyugo.

"Look. I am not one of those tanuki things. I'm a raccoon. What I want to know is what the hell are you?"

"Oh. I'm Jyugo."

"Ok Jyugo. So are you some sort of hairless ape or something?"

"No I'm human." Sly looked at him with another confused look.

"Bentley?"

"I got nothing." The turtle admitted.

"Ok look. I don't have time for this alright? I have a job to do so if you'll excuse me." Sly made his way to the water tower on the roof. Before he could do anything else he turned to see Jyugo right behind him.  
"Why are you following me?" Jyugo had a nervous look on his face.

"W-well. I don't know what else to do." Sly looked at him with a confused look. Suddenly Jyugo pointed at something on the tower. "By the way what's with the blue sparkling lights?" Sly looked at what he was pointing at.  
Sure enough there was a trail of blue sparkles along the edge of the water tower. Sly brought out his Binoc-U-com and pressed it against his eyes.

"Hey Bentley do you see this?"

"I've heard of this." The turtle replied. "Master raccoon thieves are able to sense thieving opportunities that manifest themselves as an unexplained blue aura.  
According to my research all you have to do is get near them and hold down the circle button. And you should be able to perform a super sneaky master thief move."

"Hold down the circle button near blue aura's. I'm on it." When Sly put away the binoc-U-com he turned and saw Jyugo giving him a weird look. "What?"

"What was that about a circle button?" The prisoner asked.

"Oh that's-" Sly started to say before pausing. "Huh. actually that's a good question. Look I don't have time for this. Just get out of here so I can get what I came for."  
With that said Sly approached the blue aura and began to shimmy around the tower to the other side. Before he could make another move he heard a sound behind him. He turned to see Juygo about to fall forward.  
Reacting quickly Sly hooked his cane around Jyugo and pulled him back.

"Why do you keep following me?" The raccoon shouted silently. Jyugo stood and brushed himself off.

"I told you. I don't know what else to do." The prisoner repeated.

"Your a free man. Just go somewhere and enjoy your freedom." It was then that Jyugo got a sad look on his face.

"I-I can't. Prison is the only thing I've ever known." Sly starred at him silently. He wandered how long has this guy been locked up. Then he realized something he didn't notice earlier.

"Wait. You were able to see those blue lights too right?" Jyugo nodded. Sly thought for a moment then reached a decision. "Ok you can come with me, but you do exactly what I say and don't touch anything. Got it?"

"Got it." Juygo responded with a smile. With that worked out Sly looked ahead to the vent.

"Ok. We need to get to that vent. To do that we need to jump across using these weather veins. Think you can handle it?"

"Y-yeah. I think so." Sly jumped across the veins with ease. Jyugo followed suit. On the first jump he almost lost his balance. On the second jump he managed to use his momentum to jump to Sly's position.

"Not bad." Sly complimented. Sly smashed the vent open with his cane and he and Jyugo walked in (it was a very large vent). When they reached the end of the vent they looked down to see the bottom of the vent. As well as a laser grid.

"Be extra careful here, Sly." Bentley warned over the radio. "Break one of those laser beams and you'll set off the alarms-not to mention you'll be fried to a crisp."  
With the charming image in his head Sly began to jump to the railings that were conveniently placed leading down. When he reached the bottom he smashed the siren disabling the alarm system.  
When Sly looked around he noticed his new 'friend' was missing. He looked up to see him still standing at the top of the vent.

"Come on. Hurry up." The thief called. Jyugo made an attempted to do what Sly did, but missed the first railing big time and fell face first onto the floor.

"Ow." The prisoner said when he landed. Sly faced palmed and tried to remember why he brought him along. Once Jyugo got back up he and Sly moved into the station.

"Nice job your end." Bentley said from the other end of the communicator. "Inspector Fox's office is behind the red door." Sly and Jyugo went around the hall until they found the door they were looking for.  
When they approached it Sly attempted to open it only to discover it locked up tight. Sly stepped back from the door to think. Jyugo approached the door without saying anything.

"That door must be super reinforced Sly. Maybe there's a way to get around-"

 _CLICK_

Sly turned to see Jyugo walk into the now unlocked office. Sly and Bentley were both stunned silent. After shacking off his surprise Sly followed Jyugo inside.  
The master thief scanned the room until he saw his target. The safe at the other end of the room.

"That's it. That's were inspector Fox keeps all her important files." Bentley confirmed. "Hang on a sec I'll get the code."

"Hold on a minute pal." Sly said to his childhood friend. He turned to Jyugo who was examining the office. When he noticed Sly looking at him he got this confused expression.

"What is it?" The prisoner asked.

"You managed to open the door right?" Sly asked. Jyugo nodded. Sly then pointed to the safe. "Think you can open that?" Jyugo approached the safe. He looked at it for a few seconds before placing his hands on it.  
After not even a minute Jyugo turned the wheel on the safe and opened it up. Inside was a file with a picture of Sly on it. Jyugo grabbed the folder and offered it to the raccoon.

"Wow! How'd he do that?!" Murray asked over the radio. Sly looked at the prisoner. Jyugo stared back at him in confusion before realizing what the thief was wondering.

"Oh right. I forgot to mention." Jyugo said with a smile. "I can unlock pretty much anything in the world." Sly looked at him in shock.

"Anything?" The master thief echoed.

"Anything. Handcuffs, electronic locks, you name it." Sly hummed a bit before smiling and taking the folder.

"Thanks." The raccoon then walked over to the safe and pulled out a blue card like thing in the shape of a raccoon. Jyugo looked at it with a puzzled look.

"What's that?"

"My calling card." Sly answered with a grin. "Now come on. Lets get out of here." Sly and Jyugo made for the nearby fire escape. As soon as they stepped out onto the fire escape they heard a feminine voice.

"Criminal!" Suddenly a female humanoid fox appeared on the nearby roof top. She wore tight blue pants and a short tan jacket. Round her neck was a collar that had a star emblem attached to it.  
In her hands she held what looked like a big red pistol.

"You foolish raccoon. I've caught you red-handed." She then turned her attention to Jyugo he backed up a little in fear. "And I see got a new friend."

"Ah Carmelita. I haven't seen you sense I gave you the slip in Bombay." Sly said in a flirty tone.

"Which reminds me-you need to return the fire stone of India to it's rightful owners."

"Aw. And I was going to give it to you as a token of my-hey you know that bazooka really brings out the color of your eyes. Very fetching."

"You think? This pistol packs a paralyzing punch. You ought to try it. Might snap you out of your crime spree."

"And give up on our rendezvous?"

"Plenty of time for that when your safely behind bars." Jyugo looked back and fourth between the thief and cop. He was getting really tired of being confused.

"So do you two love each other or hate each other?" Jyugo asked. Sly and Carmelita looked at him.

"That reminds me." The inspector said scanning the new face. "Who are you? By your outfit your clearly an escaped criminal, but I don't remember hearing about any prison breaks.  
And why do you look so strange?"

"Me? Your the strange ones! Animals aren't suppose to talk, or wear clothes, or carry guns! That's what humans do."

"What the hell are you talking about? And what's a human? Where did you even come from?"

"I don't even know! One moment I'm in my cell with my friends minding my own business when this flash appeared out of nowhere and-"

"Wait flash?" Sly repeated in surprise.

"You have something to do with that weird light from earlier?" The inspector asked. Now it was Jyugo's turn to be surprised.

"Wait. You saw it too?" He asked looking at the two. Carmelita had enough of all this.

"Enough! If your connected with that strange light then I have no choice, but to bring you in for questioning." The inspector said as she raised her pistol.  
Before you can say yoink Sly grabbed Jyugo and pulled him out of the way of the electric bullet.

"Love to stick around and chat some more, but we really just came to pick up this case file. I think you've had it long enough." The master thief stated before running down the fire escape with Jyugo in tow.  
Carmelita chased after them firing shots at the two fleeing criminals. The shots were powerful enough to destroy the fire escape. When the two made it to the bottom the ran threw the parking lot.  
The inspector shooting at them and blowing up police cars. At the end of the parking lots exit was a van with Sly's logo on the back. When they got close the doors opened up and Sly and Jyugo jumped in.  
Once inside Murray slammed on the gas pedal and the van zoomed away.

"You can't escape me raccoon!" Carmelita shouted at the fleeing criminals.

* * *

Jyugo sat against the vans walls breathing heavily. He looked around the van. Sly moved to the shotgun seat next to the driver. A fat pink hippo. Staring at him from his computer was a turtle with glasses.  
An awkward silence fell in the van. After a few moments Jyugo spoke up.

"So that was...yeah." The now ex-prisoner said awkwardly. Sly looked back at him and smiled.

"You've got a pretty good skill there. The locking picking I mean." The thief complemented. Jyugo rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks. So what now?" Sly thought for a moment before making a decision.

"Well I've got a proposition for you, but I want to hear your story first."

"Uh sure I guess."

"But before that." Sly looked at him with a serious expression making Jyugo uncomfortable. "We really got to get you some new clothes."

* * *

 **And done. Man you would not believe how difficult it was to get this down. I kept getting distracted with chores. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. I live!

**Boooo. I'm the ghost of Yami584. I've come back with a warning. Ha! Just kidding. I'm not dead (well not yet). Now I know what your your all thinking. 'Where #bleepin, bleep# have you been?!'**  
 **I'm truly sorry for my absence, but I do have 2 good reasons for it.**

 **1st: My anti viruse software removed my notepad app for some reason and it took me a while to replace it, but that's only a small excuse.**

 **The 2nd reason is well...I've hit a little snag. I'm sure you've noticed that I've made a lot of Fanfics. So many in fact that I just can't seem to decided what to focus on the most.**  
 **So for that reason I've decided to host my very first poll. I'll let you yes 'you' decide which of my Fanfics you want to see more of. Than by the end of March I'll chack the polls and announce the winner. From there I'll focus on the one with the most votes and write about 5 or 10 chapters for it. After that I'll focus on the Fanfic with the second most polls and repeat the process and so on and so fourth.**  
 **Thank you for your patiants and again I'm really sorry for making you wait for so long. Happy voting!**


	3. Poll results

**Alright ladies and gentlemen the poll is over! Thank you all for taking part. I could go on and on about how awesome you guys are, but I know what you really want to see.**  
 **So without further delay. The Fanfic with the most votes which will be my soul focus for the time is (drum roll please)... Azure Hearts!**  
 **So there you have it! Once Easter Fools has ended (yes that's what I'm calling it) I will get to work on the first of the new chapters of Azure Hearts! See you all until then.**  
 **And happy Easter Fools! (Or not mwahahaha)**


End file.
